1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a magnetic disk apparatus, a ramp road system has been adopted instead of a contact start stop (CSS) system, in view of the reliability characteristics, the high record density and the impact resistance characteristics (see: JP-A-7-272424 and JP-A-11-086476). That is, in the ramp road system, since a magnetic head is not in contact with a magnetic disk, the reliability characteristics are improved. Also, as the surface of the magnetic disk gets smoother, the floating amount of the magnetic head is reduced to increase the record density. Further, since the magnetic head hitting the magnetic disk is suppressed, a crash therebetween can be avoided, thus improving the impact resistance characteristics.
However, in a prior art magnetic disk apparatus including a base, a magnetic head, a magnetic disk, and a spindle motor having a stator fixed to the base, and a rotor for mounting the magnetic disk, a ramp road structure for packing the magnetic head is fixed to the stator. This will be explained later in detail. As a result, strict tolerance of the clearance between the magnetic disk and the ramp road cannot be guaranteed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic disk apparatus capable of guaranteeing the strict tolerance of the clearance between a magnetic disk and a ramp road.
Another object is to provide a method for manufacturing the above-mentioned magnetic disk apparatus.
According to the present invention, in a magnetic disk apparatus including a base, a magnetic head, a magnetic disk, and a spindle motor having a stator fixed to the base, and a rotor for mounting the magnetic disk, a ramp road structure for parking the magnetic head is fixed to the stator.